1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating a fibrous pulp web, e.g., a paper and/or a cardboard web. The fibrous pulp web may be guided either alone or together with at least one support belt, e.g., a draining belt, press belt, screen (sieve) belt, over at least one support face, which may be moving or stationary. The device may also include at least one sealing device positioned on a side of the fibrous pulp web located opposite the support face to strip away at least the majority of the bordering air layer that is entrained or swept in by the fibrous pulp web and/or support belt.
The present invention also relates to a sealing device that may be utilized in a fibrous pulp treatment device of the type generally described above.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
In a device of the type generally discussed above, and as discussed in, e.g., German Patent Application No. DE-A-44 20 242, a stripping strip extends transversely to a web run direction and is positioned across from one of two adjacent drying cylinders. The strip is mounted to swivel on a suction box arranged between both drying cylinders and a perforated deflection roll, and the suction box serves to suction the perforated deflection roll externally. During operation, the stripping strip, which is made of synthetic material or formed by a felt strip, is arranged radially to, and at a distance from, the one drying cylinder.
In German Patent Application DE 297 03 627, an outwardly-arched deflector is positioned against a web run direction in an inlet region of a vapor blow box arranged on an outer periphery of a press roll. A fibrous pulp web and a felt belt are guided over the press roll. Due to the deflector arranged at a distance from the fibrous pulp web, the bordering air layer is deflected at least in part to the exterior wall of the vapor blow box, via which the deflected air is led away.